Naru Ayase
Naru Ayase is the main protagionist of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. She is one of Lala's mentors in Pretty Rhythm All Star Selection. Appearance Naru's biggest feature and flaw is that she is shorter than the average height of middle school girls. Her pink hair is thick and short, and she has caramel-brown eyes. She prefers clothes that are frilly and flowery. Personality Naru is quite the air-headed character. Although she wasn't able to do much as first, this changes when she is asked to apply for a job for her work experience program at her school. After applying to be the manager of the Prism Stone shop, Naru started to become more reliable and took action on her own if anything went wrong; however she still couldn't take care of herself. This changes when Rinne returns to Prism World, because after acting like an older sister to Naru, Rinne inspired her to clean her room, brush her teeth, do her homework on her own, and many more things Naru couldn't do before. History Rainbow Live During the events of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live, Naru applied to be the manager of Prism Stone for her work experience program. She meets Raburin a pink penguin, who hatched in front of Naru on her way to the Prism Stone building. During the audition, Naru didn't know she had to perform a Prism Show, and ends up forgetting the choreography after trying to remember it at the last minute. It wasn't long before she heard a voice telling her to listen to the music, and in an instant, Naru could see the dance. Afterwards, Raburin goes flying and turns into a guitar, which Naru uses to perform the Prism Live, something that no one as ever seen or heard of before. When Naru tries to attempt a Prism Jump, she is stopped by a mysterious girl who performs a four chained jump after hearing her music. When the girl disappears, Naru is immediately selected to become manager. During her time as a manager, Naru makes friends with Ann who becomes the shop's pastry chef after meeting her at a sweets buffet. Ann is the captain of the Prism Show club at her school and could make both rice crackers and sweets, and like Naru, was able to perform the Prism Live after her Pair Friend Poppun became drumsticks. In addition, Naru also meets Cross (whose real name is Ito), a delinquent at her school who agreed to apply for the stylist position in order to get paid. She is revealed to be able to perform a Prism Show as well, and was also able to perform the Prism Live with the help of Kurun who turned into a keyboard. However, during the search for employees, Naru finally learns the existence of Rinne, the girl who performed a four chained jump during her audition and was often at Prism Stone. When the three of them were finally gathered, they able to open Prism Stone. Although it took a while, Prism Stone started getting customers; therefore Naru is asked by the owner, Chisato (who is actually a penguin), to go on a quest and find herself her own song, also known as a My Song. This leaves Naru in a panic, but with help from Rinne, Naru decides to ask a boy from a rooftop to give her one after listening to his song every time she passed by. Naru is not just rejected, but she makes him angry. She learns from Ito that a song is as important as a musician's life, therefore, Naru goes and apologizes to him. He accepts her apology, but still wouldn't write her a song as he didn't believe his songs made anyone feel happy. The following morning, Naru meets him at the rooftop and decides to tell him a story through a picture book to tell him how the song made her feel. The story inspires him, who introduces himself as Kōji, and agrees to write Naru a song. At the last minute, Kōji arrives to the shop with the song and gives it to Naru, but leaves without seeing her performance. However, the song allowed Naru to pull off her first Prism Jump. It wasn't long after a few days when Naru and her friends learn that Chisato and Rinne are both from Prism World, also explaining Chisato's penguin form and Rinne's four jump chain, so in order to restore Rinne's memory, Naru takes Rinne in to live with her. When the Dreaming Session tournament came about, Naru and Ito decided to apply, but not actually perform, only in order to have Ann battle with Wakana- Ann's newly found rival from Edel Rose. When Bell, a girl who was also at the audition, learns of this, she decides to call off the battle between Ann and Wakana as they didn't take the tournament seriously. This causes the three of them to think they may be unsuited for the tournament, however, Naru is encountered by Hiro, a famous idol she met at Kakyouin Academy, who convinced her to join the tournament seriously. On the day of the tournament, Ito and Ann both lost to Otoha and Wakana respectively, which meant they were falling behind. After seeing Bell's queen-like performance, Naru becomes too intimidated to perform and couldn't see the colors of the music. At that moment, Kōji arrived and sang Naru's song for her, and Naru was able to see the colors of music once again. She manages to perform a Prism Live, and even a three jump chain like Bell did. After the results were announced, Naru got a score of 0 as she passed the time limit, but told Bell that she will continue to compete in tournaments when she understood what Bell meant. After pulling out her hand to shake Bell's, Bell refuses to do so, telling Naru that she hated people like her and walks away. After the Dreaming Session tournament, it turns out that Otoha, a hesitant member of Bell's team, got more fan mails than her and was kicked out of the team; therefore Naru decided to let her become a temporary member of Prism Stone. However, after the Tokimeki DAYS Session where the three performed their Prism Live on the same stage, this inspired the host, Hijiri, to start the Try! Groovin' Session- a new tournament where participants have to perform in a group of three. Because of this, Naru, Ito and Ann help Otoha return to Edel Rose and become Bell's third member. When Kōji finished the new song for the three of them, Ito realizes that he just arranged a song she wrote, and turned it into something she didn't like, although Naru and Ann thought otherwise. On the day of the tournament, Bell offered to listen to the song in return for Naru helping her while she was feeling down. Bell tells Naru that Kōji wrote it as a love letter to Ito. Learning this, Naru convinced Ito to run after him as she knew Ito loved him back. When everyone left the room, Naru cries in Rinne's arms. Afterwards, everyone was gathered back together, and the three of them decided on a new unit name: Happy Rain. With their trio Prism Live and Prism Jump, they win first place after Bell Rose- Bell's new unit. On that stage, Bell shake hands with Naru for the first time. Because of their win at the Try! Groovin' Session tournament, Naru, Ito and Ann started to get a lot of customers for her store than than they could handle, and even had Bell and her team help them out. The three continue as Happy Rain and were even offered to perform at Dear Crown and have a Prism Talk with June. It turns out June decided to do this in order to announce she will perform a Prism Live and five jump chain at her first show since the Prism Queen Cup. However, after June's flawless show, Naru was asked to perform at Dear Crown once again, but this time alone. At that moment, Rinne performed Prism Live with her and together they perform a four jump chain. This inspires Hijiri to create a duo tournament, the Winter White Session. Because Happy Rain and Bell Rose both have three members each, they decided to do a duo shuffle. The shuffle ended up with Naru and Bell together, and Bell decides to design a bird-like outfit that suited herself to match Naru's duck costume as she refused to wear Naru's design. After the shuffle, Naru decided that everyone should have sleepovers, that way, they can get to know one another before the tournament. When everyone was at the Rainbow Hot Springs, June reveals her partner to be Rinne while they were watching television, and since then, Naru never saw Rinne again. It didn't make sense to Naru that Rinne didn't want to see her besides the fact she now hates Naru. Her negative thoughts caused Raburin to disappear, so she may not be able to perform the Prism Live. After Hiro listened to what she had to say, Hiro told her that she may be expecting something from Naru, and Naru decides to make Rinne smile at the tournament because she definitely knew that was what Rinne was expecting. When Naru stops getting depressed, Raburin appears before here on stage and together Naru and Bell perform the Prism Live and a five jump chain- getting them into first place. However, June and Rinne's performance was so magnificent that even though they didn't perform duo jumps, they overcame it. After the performance, Rinne returns to Naru, along with June's Pair Friend Starn. With her powers, Rinne makes Peacock appear from all the seven girl's Pair Friends. Peacock explains that Rinne and June at the time were having a battle, and that Rinne decided to say goodbye to Naru because if she lost then she would disappear within June. However, because the result ended in a tie, Rinne was saved. He then asks the six of them to defeat June at the next tournament, the Over The Rainbow Session, because June's existence in Naru's world is the reason why the Prism's sparkle is leaving. He explains that in order to do that, they will have to evolve their Pair Friends, but Naru had already done so during her performance. Before the Over The Rainbow Session, it turns out that Naru, Ito and Ann are not on the candidate list because Hijiri was scandalized and so they cannot have special entry. This is because they only recently started participating in tournaments. It turns out that Jin (Edel Rose's supervisor) sent a spy to the Prism Show Association to mess with the list, so that Edel Rose could take the crown; therefore his father fired him from Edel Rose and reissued the list allowing Prism Stone and June to enter. When the Over The Rainbow Session came about, everyone managed to evolve their Pair Friends into their final form. After June's performance, it turns out that the Prism's sparkle has left the world completely and Rinne disappears along with the other Pair Friends. When everyone starts crying about the fact that they failed, Naru decides not to give up, and so Chisato makes her a costume to perform in. Because the sparkle has left the world, it becomes impossible for Naru to use the rink. When Naru fell, everyone cheered her on, and Naru realized that the Prism's sparkle hasn't completely left the world yet. Raburin comes back to perform the Prism Live with Naru, and then she performs a Prism Jump: Happy Naru Arrow Mugendai. This jump enabled Naru to spread the Prism's sparkle throughout the world. It wasn't over as Naru and the others still had to perform their seven people Prism Live at the top of the building. However, their seventh person, Rinne, wasn't there. June comes in saying she will perform with them as Rinne was within her, so together the seven of them perform the Prism Live in their platinum style outfits. When Rinne appears, June was able to decide to stay in Naru's world after the Prism Goddess offered June to become human in exchange for her Prism Shows. However, Naru could not let Rinne leave, but after hearing Rinne's heartfelt words, she decides to let her go and tells Rinne that she believes she will meet her again, so until then, she will continue to become a better person. When the year finally passed, Naru, Ito and Ann decide to hold a concert for graduating from Prism Stone. Before that, she meets Hiro who is heartbroken, and at that moment, Naru realized that she was crying before the Try! Groovin' Session because she was heartbroken as well. She then hits Hiro on the head as pay back from when she visited Kakyouin Academy and leaves. On the day, Naru, Ito and Ann say they will continue as Happy Rain and perform a their graduating concert. Afterwards, a large poster of Naru can be seen right at the front on Dear Crown's building. Synopsis Category:Rainbow Live Category:Characters